Naming Nonsense
by Pupcake125
Summary: Yoruichi and Byakuya have a hard time naming their newborn daughter.


**Dedicated to my friend Dramaqueenslaughs... whatever it is. :)**

* * *

"She needs to be called something royal."

"Not everything has to be royal and regal and noble. What is it with you and your nonsense pride?"

"Being prideful is the way of the Kuchiki."

With a sigh, Yoruichi went back to looking at her newborn daughter sleeping quietly in her arms, snuggled comfortable against her chest. She was born barely an hour ago. Yoruichi was tired, yes, but she _had_ to name her daughter before anything else. Agreeing on a name for their child wasn't necessarily Yoruichi's favorite part. It took nearly a week to name their son. Yoruichi insisted on naming their daughter herself, but of course, Byakuya refused.

"She doesn't need a noble name, she needs something that relates to her character." Yoruichi said. The baby with deep purple hair squirmed a bit against her mother's light brown skin. Yoruichi smiled. She looked just like her. That was a good thing.

"How about Sakura?" Byakuya suggested. Yoruichi glared at him.

"No." Yoruichi said flat-out. Byakuya groaned. Yoruichi stroked her daughter's tiny head. She was so small... "What about Koyuki?" she said smiling at the baby. Byakuya scowled.

"Absolutely not." Byakuya disagreed. "It's not even snowing. Winter ended months ago."

"But she's so little." Yoruichi retorted.

"So was Kenta, but we did not name him something so ridiculous." Byakuya groaned. Yoruichi sighed again. Her husband was so unreasonable. "I suggest Oka."

"No." Yoruichi growled. "Now that's something ridiculous."

"Then how about Sakiko?"

"Absolutely not."

"Sakurako?"

"Byakuya," Yoruichi shot him an intense glare. "Nothing that has to do with cherry blossoms, _please_." she said sternly. Byakuya only rolled his eyes.

"The cherry blossoms bloomed not that long ago. She has to have a name that fits with the day she was born." Byakuya insisted.

"Byakuya, the cherry blossoms _budded_. They didn't bloom. They won't bloom for another two months." Yoruichi informed him.

"And that affects how our daughter is named how?"

"Byakuya you're so dumb." Yoruichi looked down at the still sleeping baby. "I'm glad you're a girl. That way you won't take after your stupid father."

"She will certainly not take after your rogue habits either." Byakuya growled.

"Rogue habits, huh? Are you referring to my days on the streets of Karakura, Byaku-boy?" Yoruichi teased.

"I am referring to every single despicable act of abuse you've ever bestowed on me. She will learn to be a proper lady of nobility." Yoruichi felt a vein pop in her head.

"Proper lady of nobility, huh? What are you trying to say? That I'm not proper noble lady material? Apparently I was good enough to bear your children." Yoruichi said through gritted teeth. Before Byakuya could retort, the little girl in Yoruichi's arms softly wailed, gaining both her parents' attention. She had opened her eyes. Irises of pure steel. "Looks like she takes after her father just a little bit after all."

"But of course. She's a Kuchiki." Byakuya stated proudly.

"She still has Shihoin blood in her too, don't forget. That's where her beauty comes from." Yoruichi retorted.

"Beauty, huh?" Byakuya said. He looked down at the infant, whom looked back at him curiously. "Well beauty as pure bred as hers deserves the name Yumi." Byakuya said before turning away. Yoruichi smiled.

"Yumi... I like the sound of that." Yoruichi said softly. "My little Yumi... welcome to this crazy world full of Soul Reapers... Oh, and thanks for the compliment. Byaku-boy." she winked at her husband and Byakuya only scoffed.

"Dad?" Byakuya looked down at the little black-haired boy with eyes like golden coins pulling at his pant leg. "Can I see my baby brother now?" he asked. Yoruichi giggled.

"I'm afriad you have yourself a little sister, Kenta." she said. Kenta walked up to the bed where Yoruichi lied and crawled up beside her, looking down at the baby in her arms. "This is Yumi, you baby sister." Yoruichi said sweetly. He scowled.

"Girls are gross! How come you had to have a girl?" Kenta pouted.

"Trust me, Kenta, if I had the power, I would've turned you into a girl long ago." Yoruichi said. Kenta gave a frightened look before looking down at the baby in his mother's arms. Yumi was reaching for him. "Aw, look. She likes you." Yoruichi smiled. Kenta blushed and turned his glare in a different direction.

"Well... I guess she's not so bad... okay, we can keep her." Kenta said. Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

"Thank God that the gender ratio is equal now. I don't think I could've taken another boy in this manor." Yoruichi sighed. She looked down at Yumi who was staring back at her. "You're going to get into lots of trouble, aren't you my little Yumi?"

* * *

**All of the names suggested by Byakuya either meant "Cherry Blossom" or "Blossom" in general. "Koyuki" means "Little Snow". I'm not sure what Kenta means. And "Yumi" means "Beautiful" Hope you liked it!**


End file.
